


why don't you come on over

by isthepartyover



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: Chie knew it had been a bad idea to restart their usual Saturday night sleepovers.After everything that had happened with the TV World, with their Shadows (and their new friends’ Shadows), to say that Chie had been apprehensive about spending the night like they had before would be an understatement.But Yukiko had been so insistent, and Chie could never say no to her.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	why don't you come on over

**Author's Note:**

> art by [ sushichan ](%E2%80%9Dsushichanart.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)

Chie _knew_ it had been a bad idea to restart their usual Saturday night sleepovers.

After everything that had happened with the TV World, with their Shadows (and their new friends’ Shadows), to say that Chie had been apprehensive about spending the night like they had before would be an understatement.

But Yukiko had been so _insistent_ , and Chie could never say no to her.

So, she arrived at the Amagi Inn right at the tail end of dinner service, when things usually started to slow down for the night.

Amagi-san greeted her in the entryway, all grace and smiles.

“Chie-chan, it’s so lovely to see you again!” she said, warmly. “I was beginning to think you and Yukiko had a fight!”

Chie laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of her head. “No, no fight. We’ve just been...busy.”

“Mm, yes, Yukiko told me. I’m glad the two of you welcomed Dojima-san’s nephew like you did the Junes boy. He seems nice.”

“Oh, yeah, Yu-kun’s great.” Chie agreed,quickly changing the subject. “Is Yukiko still busy? Anything I can do to help out?”

Amagi-san’s lips twitched, a wry sort of smile appearing. “She’s helping clean up, yes, but as I keep reminding you, Chie-chan, you’re our guest. Just set your things down and relax."

Chie smiled, stepping past Amagi-san and towards Yukiko’s room. “Yes, ma’am.”

Amagi-san snorted behind her, both of them knowing all too well that she wasn’t going to follow those instructions.

* * *

Chie finds Yukiko in the kitchen, like always.

What was different than usual was that she was mixing something in a bowl intently, tongue poking out cutely as she stirred.

Chie walked up behind her, quietly as possible, and asks, “Whatcha doing?”

As predicted, Yukiko jumped and turned to look at her with a glare that Chie now associated with Shadows and fire.

Chie grinned back, batting her eyes innocently. Yukiko shook her head and softened.

“You’re a menace.” Yukiko sighed, setting down her bowl.

“Awww, you like it,” Chie countered. She flushed afterwards, embarrassed at her tone. “A-anyway! What _are_ you doing? You’re usually on the dishes by now. Want me to start ‘em?”

“No, no, I can. I just need to-” Yukiko protested, picking back up the bowl of goop.

“What’re you making?” Chie asked again, peering into the bowl and seeing varied lumps of brown and some… leaves? It didn’t _look_ right, but who was she to judge?

“Cookies!” Yukiko chirped, leaning the bowl towards her so that she could get a better look, wafting a strong, tea-like scent towards Chie. “Yu sent me a recipe and I thought it would be nice to give it a try! But the dough needs to chill overnight, so I wanted to put it in before you got here… I must have lost track of time, I’m sorry!”

Chie can’t help but smile at how _sorry_ Yukiko looks, heart stuttering a little in her chest as she nudges her gently. “Don’t worry about it. I can take care of the dishes; looks like there’s not even that many! You finish that, and then help me out?”

Yukiko frowned, clearly about to protest again about Chie being their guest, but before she can, Chie darted over to the sink, turning the water on full blast to drown her out before taking off her jacket, placing it on the counter behind her.

She catches Yukiko giving her an impossibly soft, fond look before she turns back to the sink, and Chie felt her face burn red, heart pounding with longing as she picked the scrubber up.

* * *

After they both finish, Yukiko lead the way to the baths, where both of them sink in with relieved sighs.

It was the perfect temperature, as always, and at this time of night, there was nothing but them and the soft, soothing noises of the cavern around them.

Chie can’t help but look to Yukiko, who was humming softly to herself as she sunk deeper into the water, her long hair fanning out around her.

_She’s_ _beautiful,_ Chie thought, admiring the way the warmth adds pink to her cheeks, the way her entire face lights up with her smile, the grace she somehow keeps in her every movement-

Her thoughts are interrupted by a splash of water, completely dousing her, and Chie lets out a small surprised shriek that echoes around them.

Yukiko smiled almost innocently at her when Chie glared.

“Oh, it’s on, is it?” Chie asked, unable to help her own smile.

Yukiko cackled, beginning to swim away, but even in the water, Chie is faster, and splashes her back as hard as she could.

They’re both drenched as they exit the baths into the cool of the inn, but really, the fun of their little fight makes it worth it.

* * *

Back in Yukiko’s room, dry and in their pajamas, Yukiko set to work building out a little fort on the floor while Chie shuffles through the DVDs she’d brought.

As much as she wanted to pick one of Yukiko’s favorites, something sweet and romantic, Chie didn’t think she would be able to focus, opting instead for one of her (admittedly plotless) kung-fu movies that she had seen dozens of times before, settling against the wall of pillows as the menu loads.

She found her mind drifting again as the movie plays, the small bit of anxiety in Chie’s gut growing larger each time her thoughts loop back to Yukiko.

Yukiko herself shifted, lacing her fingers in Chie’s, and Chie looked over to her, suddenly realizing how _close_ they were. Yukiko was practically plastered to her side, legs casually thrown over Chie’s lap, and her brain short-circuits for a second... before kickstarting straight into panic. Chie’s face burned as her mind starts to race, trying to remember if they had usually been this close-

Yukiko’s head fell on Chie’s shoulder, a comforting weight that now feels suffocating, and before she’s able to process what she’s doing, Chie’s standing up, dumping Yukiko onto their soft little nest of pillows and blankets.

Yukiko’s hurt stare bored into Chie, and Chie tried valiantly to look anywhere else.

“I-I’m sorry, I-I gotta-I should-” Chie stammered out, the urge to run far, far away and never come back strong, but she’s stopped by a gentle hand on her wrist and Yukiko still staring intensely at her.

“Something’s been bothering you,” Yukiko quietly observed, starting to stand as well, but never letting go of her soft hold. “Please, tell me?”

And really, Chie had known, right when Yukiko had begged her to come spend the night again, right when Yukiko’s Shadow called Chie her ‘prince’ that it would come to this eventually, to sweating palms and frayed nerves and fear that she would lose her best friend in the whole world to some stupid crush.

The words come crawling out of her, unbidden, reminding Chie yet again that she was never able to say no to Yukiko.

“I like you. N-not as… as a friend. But as… as more. Like. Like romantically.”

Chie couldn’t look, can’t see the confusion, the understanding, and the rejection in Yukiko’s expression, eyes instead fixated on the green of her jacket on the floor, waiting for the gentle words asking her to leave.

But they never came.

Instead, the hand on her arm squeezes, and Chie hears a snort, and then Yukiko’s frantic giggling. Confused, she looks up to see Yukiko grinning from ear to ear, laughing maniacally.

“Wha-I just-Why are you?!” Chie sputtered, and Yukiko only laughed harder, leaning over and grabbing Chie’s other wrist as well.

“I thought-ohmygod… _Chie_ , hahaha,” Yukiko cackled, and Chie is torn between outrage, fondness, and hopeful confusion as she waited for the laughter to die out.

When it does, it leaves Yukiko still beaming brightly, and Chie takes in a breath, awed.

“ _Chie_ ,” Yukiko started, tone so, so warm, “I thought we were _already dating_.”

Warm hope burst in Chie’s chest, and she finds herself giggling as well, knees giving out and pulling both of them back to the floor. “You… and you never said anything?”

“I thought you _knew!_ ” Yukiko cackled, harder. “Oh, my, my shadow called you my _prince_ , I thought it was _obvious!_ ”

“ _You never said anything, though!_ ” Chie cried out, and Yukiko just wheezes. “You let me freak out for _nothing_ , you’re the _worst!_ ”

“But you _like_ me.” Yukiko argued, and Chie sighed as she flopped back down, unable to keep herself from smiling. 

Yukiko immediately reclaimed her old spot, and instead of panic, her touch just brings warmth, a dizzy sort of glee.

“I do.” Chie sighed. “I really do.”


End file.
